spiders before they were spiders
by skilled-hunter
Summary: what were the spiders like before they were spiders? R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Spiders before they were spiders  
  
Author note: I do NOT own hxh or any other anime show, manga ect. Ok in this story I'm going to Wright about the spiders before they were spiders *duh* I may only give a spider a chapter maybe some will get three it's all up to what mood I', in. Any way I think Kuroro should go first due to his the head and the coolest spider to me.  
  
Kuroro watches as some thieves kill his mom for not giving Kuroro up to them so that  
  
they could use him for things like finding deadly traps ect. Kuroro closes his eyes as he  
  
hears his mom's last words "RUN KURORO PLEASE!!!". He was in a trunk that had a  
  
hole in it so he could see the thieves and they wouldn't find him. They were really dum  
  
so they didn't find Kuroro in the truck he hid in, it was full of old books his mom read to  
  
him before death. After one hour of looking for Kuroro and not finding him they left.  
  
Kuroro was only 4 and had no brothers or sister ~well that he knew~ and his dad died  
  
from a illness that could only be cured by a plant that grew far far away were people were  
  
nice to one other and kids ~most of the times~ had a mom and dad plus brother and  
  
sisters! Oh how he envied them but he was born here were many died and steeling was  
  
like saying hi almost! OH well nothing to do now but levee this place after all he HAD no  
  
more family left.. Kuroro did have a friend he met her oh last Feb. 14. His mom has  
  
been good friends with paku's mom and most of his other friends were died or too far  
  
away to walk it in a day or more. So he took his mom's fav. Book "There was a  
  
skilled hunter". Pakunoda was a year and a half younger then him and had a  
  
funny nose that he dare not laugh at. Pakunoda father had been a great gunsmith ~when  
  
he had been alive~ he was killed by a gunsmith trying to prove he was THE best. But  
  
before he died he had tot paku to use a gun oh so well. It was dark now and maybe  
  
around 10:00pm way past his bedtime, but he couldn't sleep yet no he need to get to  
  
paku's place first! As he was walk to paku's place he saw a boy that was REALLY short  
  
and was getting made fun of BIG time! Kuroro didn't want to get involved but he wanted  
  
to see what would happen, so he hid behind a large rock and watch. One girl yelled oh  
  
look at the small boy I think it's a baby! NA said a fat boy venting his bad day on the 6-  
  
year-old kid, babies are smarter! The tallest one a most likely there leaded said I wonder  
  
if it CRYS like a baby? They all grinned at the thought of giving the young boy pain. But  
  
just as they were about torture the young boy his mother came a knocked the kids  
  
bothering her son and told him he should fight back not back up. But he had a kind heart  
  
and it had not yet bin iced over by the torture he had gotten but oh how he wished that  
  
they would feel the pain he did every day. After that Kuroro went on his way. He was  
  
only about 6 hours away from paku's home so he went and sat down and took a brake.  
  
Oh mom he mutters to him self "why didn't you just give me up I could have come back  
  
some day to see you".. Then he yelled out into the cold city in which he had never left "  
  
Why can't I just DIE I'd get to see you then!" As it echoed threw the city Pakunoda  
  
thought she could here one of her friends crying out something but it was hard to tell who  
  
and what they said. Then Kuroro fell asleep crying for what his mother had done for him.  
  
The next day the sun was shinning the birds ~ that were dun enough to live there~ sung  
  
there hearts out but Kuroro was not happy no nothing will ever make him happy. But he  
  
got back up and headed to paku's place. Paku had a sun dress on that her mom told her  
  
made her just so cute, and was using the gun her father had used when he was still on this  
  
earth. Kuroro ran up and gave a warm hello to hide the pain that ate at him on the inside.  
  
Paku stop what she had been doing and smiled her brother and sisters had left before she  
  
was born so seeing a friend made you happy. "Hello" Kuroro she waved back. "What  
  
brings you here " she ask after he had step up to her old dust parch that she spent most of  
  
her time on wounding what others thought of this place they called home. Although he  
  
was not cry and had a happy tone in his voice she could tell by the redness in his eyes that  
  
he had spent the night crying. Kuroro closed his eyes to hold back the tears but one never  
  
the less came out. " M-mom died yesterday saving me from some thieves" then he trailed  
  
off. "OH NO" Pakunoda cried out, her mom had told her how kuroro's mom and her  
  
were best friends and they would do any thing for one anther. "Mom, mom" she ran in  
  
yelling and Kuroro fallowed her in the small shack they lived in. Her mom stops what she  
  
was doing and look at her dotter " what is it?" she asked? Paku took a deep breath in and  
  
started to tell her what Kuroro had told her. Paku's mom just stood there not knowing  
  
what to say then she burst out into tears. Kuroro had to look away or he would to started  
  
to cry. After paku's mom calmed down she told Kuroro he may stay in paku's oldest  
  
sisters bed that was three rooms down from paku and two from her mother's room.  
  
Kuroro had cheered up a little but paku's mom spend ever night cry and was becoming  
  
ill.. Soon after paku's mom died. Kuroro put a hand on her should and said " sorry I  
  
should have never come here I have gave you the pain and sorrow that fate has given me"  
Pakunoda gave a weak smile " no Kuroro you never could have know and if it's and one  
  
it's me I told her about it after all" Kuroro then look over at her and said "I would have  
  
told her any way if you didn't, should would have ask". Paku then said " why are we  
  
blaming are self's it's the thieves that killed your mom". "Your right" Kuroro said. What  
  
should we do know Kuroro? Paku does your mom know any family friends besides  
  
mine? No.. But I have a friend that also has a died family. Really? Yep! Lets go and  
  
team up with her or he! It's a her, and ok good plane. 


	2. chapter 2 tierd eyes of gold

Chapter 2  
Next day….. So tell me a little about your friend with a dead family. Well Paku looks up   
  
to remember what she knew about her friend, she has purple hair and her favorite color is   
  
pink I know due to she is always wearing pink. Also in her free time she likes to sow and   
  
"kuroro interrupts her" you never did say her name… Oh it's machi. Oh cool.then there herd some yelling over to there right so they went over to see. Then   
  
they got there they hid behind a large rock and peek over to take a look after all 4 year olds and 3 year olds want to know every thing. they saw 2 kids on  
  
the ground with broken arms and boy baking up from a smaller boy. Hay kuroro thought that's the kid i saw getting bug a few days ago but now he's  
  
not backing up and he's now fight back some thing has…change but what? He's still REally short and has blue hair and gold eyes....  
wait! His eyes… they're tiered no that's not quite it there with out kindness like he's tied   
  
of life it's self or like he's seen something so bad so inhuman that he wants to no needs   
  
to show the pain he felt from what ever made his eyes… have such a tiered look. Paku   
  
waves her hand in front of kuroro any one in there? Ah umm yes sorry I just seen him   
  
before that's all… Oh are you friends? No I just saw him in a fight before that's all. Do   
you know his name? No. Oh. Suddenly a boy that was oh 3 but REALLY TALL and had   
  
*cough* interesting hat walks up to him after the small one gave a boy a broken leg to   
  
one of the kids that bugged him ever day . Awwww Feitan you left nothing good for me.   
Not true phinks they are still alive and I only broke one leg or arm each. True may I? *   
evil grin* Sure but you have to do me a favor… Oh what? Make is Slow… and very   
  
painful. I'll try but most of the time I kill fast. Well today you learn if you say so. At this   
  
time Paku and kuroro had left there hiding spot behind the rock and only had about a   
  
three-day hike to machi's place but they had to throe the worst part of the whole city to   
  
get there! The city was rough enough but this was the rough part!  
Well what do you think? Hmmmm who   
will the next chapter be about? Just case I left a cliffhanger in this   
chapter doesn't mean I mite skip to some other spider. * Some one yells make it a   
Feitan* ummm I might it's all up to my mood. But I think I should first get the cliffhanger   
part over first! To bad shal wasn't one of the first spiders to join HE SO CUTE.   
Any way I hope you like this fanfic so far. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Heh I want to leave the cliff hanger just a little longer so yes this will be a chapter about Feitan. Now were are we with these to ah yes right here  
  
After 2 hours later *Feitan had helped phinks kill slowly~ they were on there  
  
way home and they chatted like good friends about there problems. Phinks was  
  
always having problems of his big sister being to hard on what he did and Feitan  
  
problem was getting pick on for his size. But today they were silent Feitan mom  
  
died 10 hours ago and the old Feitan had died and a new one was born. Feitan  
  
did not know how his mother had died but she just did 10 oh make that 11  
  
hours ago now. But now he acted the way his mom wanted him to act cold and  
  
just plan evil, well he did now he acted just as his father did. Although his mom  
  
talk on and on about his dead father he remembers nothing of him, just a fait  
  
image oh a man with dark green picking him up and making weird sounds. Must  
  
have been when I was a baby the memory he thought. They sat at an old table  
  
~at phink's place* not saying a word when, phink's older sister came from up  
  
stairs. "What's with you two you both look like some one you knew well had  
  
died" she said, phinks and Feitan looked over at her with a your right and get out  
  
of the room look for being right look. Oh I'm sorry who was it? Feitan look at the  
  
floor with letting on tear go m-my mom ~ he closes his eyes to keep the pain  
  
down~ Oh sorry to hear that ~she looks over at phinks~ you did ask if he  
  
wanted to stay with us now that he's his only family member now right? Phinks  
  
smiled we were going to ask a little later if he could stay, so I'm guessing it's a  
  
yes ~with hopeful eyes~ yep beside now you wont take a long time going to his  
  
place and back. Feitan and phinks smiled and look at each other. They had been  
  
friends since as long as they could remember so it must have been around 2 or  
  
so when they met.  
  
My, my, my this is a small chapter oh well it's 18C out site and I want out side so you'll have to suffer with a small chapter for today. 


End file.
